


【木丸】突发性事件

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Kite Eishirou/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 5





	【木丸】突发性事件

1.  
最满足的瞬间，是自己设计的衣服穿在喜欢的人身上。  
最美妙的瞬间，是亲手帮他脱下自己设计的衣服。

2.  
“哈……奇天烈不要……”  
丸井微眯着眼仰起头，埋在他颈间的发丝弄得人心里痒痒，即将脱口而出的抱怨却因为木手突然的动作变成了呻吟。  
木手抬起头，盯着丸井的眼睛，手指顺着他大敞着的衣襟滑进裸露的皮肤。木手轻轻用指甲刮弄了两下丸井的乳首，没一会儿红缨就颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。  
“丸井君不要什么……” 木手凑近丸井的耳朵用气声说着，手上动作没停，慢慢滑下去在丸井紧致的小腹悠悠的画圈。  
“外面还有人……” 丸井红着脸抱住木手的脖子，努力稳住已经乱掉的呼吸。  
“不是都拍摄完了吗，” 木手把丸井的腿圈在自己腰间，使了些力抱起他往一旁的大沙发走去，“再说我锁门了，不会有人进来的。”  
“但是……”  
“好了，” 木手笑着竖起食指做了个“噤声”的动作，“我现在可是在工作哦”

3.  
丸井完全没想到会发展成这样。  
本来只是一个简单的拍摄，临到了场地拍摄方才发现原本给丸井准备的衣服弄坏了一件。看着工作人员着急的样子，丸井想了想给木手打了个电话。  
“奇天烈在工作室吗？”  
“在，丸井君怎么了？”  
“哦，帮我随便拿套衣服来，地址我一会儿发你。”

木手很快就赶到了，之后却没走，坐在一旁看丸井拍摄。等丸井拍完走进休息室，刚准备关门木手闪身跟了进来。  
“刚才就在想，丸井君是不是瘦了点？”  
“别提了……” 丸井哭丧着脸靠在化妆台边，“我这不是马上要发新专辑吗，被要求身材管理了。”  
“所以我准备给丸井君做套新衣服。” 木手从口袋里掏出软尺，示意丸井站直。

手里拿着软尺以拥住丸井的姿态从左肩慢慢比到右肩，再顺着背部从上滑到臀。接着木手又蹲下身从大腿根比到脚踝，之后又用软尺在丸井臀部打了个圈。木手灵活的指节状似不经意的在丸井身上每一个敏感的部位擦过，隔着单层布料的触碰让身体稍微有些发热。  
木手一直留意着丸井的状态，看到对方微红的脸后低下头笑了笑，重新站起身的时候又恢复了一本正经的表情。  
绕道丸井的身侧，木手刻意站的离他很近，软尺顺着丸井的肩部往下坠落到手心，木手假装看不清读数的又往丸井的方向贴近了几分。木手沉稳的呼吸就在耳侧，听着这种规律的节奏却一点都不能让丸井冷静下来。  
——太近了。  
在丸井就要把持不住地一瞬间，木手忽然重新站回了他的前方，还没等丸井松口气，缠在腰间的软尺突然收紧，猝不及防被拉住的丸井连带着腰间的软尺一起倒进了木手怀里。

木手的吻显得慌乱又急促，还攥着软尺的手十分强势地把丸井往自己身体里按。丸井到后来有些喘不上气，慌张地锤了锤木手。木手顺势把丸井的手扣到他身后，顺着丸井漂亮的下颚线一直吻到他舒展的颈部。

被抱着去沙发的时候，丸井有些埋怨的瞪了一眼木手，只换来了对方更加猛烈的亲吻。

4.  
丸井整个人被压在木手身下，衣衫半褪不褪的挂在腰间，形状漂亮的锁骨挑衅般的横亘在木手眼前。木手有些发狠的咬了上去，随后就听到了丸井的低哼。  
“奇天烈……疼……” 丸井下意识抬手去推木手，顺势被对方抓了个正着。木手摘下挂在脖子上的软尺，在对方手腕上打了个死结。  
丸井尝试着挣扎了一会儿，手上的结却越来越紧，索性就着这个姿势把手挂在木手脖子上：  
“这也是工作的一部分？”  
“当然。” 木手安抚性地吻了吻丸井的嘴角，干脆地把自己的皮带解开，俯下身子剥开丸井身上仅剩的外套，之后轻轻把手附上对方挺立着的脆弱，“作为男友的必要职责。”  
“唔……” 眼睛瞬间漫上水雾，丸井微微张开嘴，呼吸的节奏彻底乱了起来。  
木手不紧不慢的脱掉双方的底裤，重新压上丸井的身子。大手将自己和丸井的性器贴合在一起，动作轻柔的撸动了起来。感受到丸井一瞬间绷紧的小腹，木手坏笑着加快了手上的动作。  
没有太长时间丸井就先泄了出来，高潮过后袭来的虚弱让丸井一时间只能仰倒在沙发上喘气。木手没给他太多喘息的时间，就着手上丸井的体液把手指慢慢探入对方殷红的股间。  
丸井迷离着双眼向木手望去，察觉到他的目光，木手轻笑着吻了吻丸井有些颤抖的大腿根。  
“丸井君，” 木手一边吻着一边含糊不清的低喃，“腿张开一点”  
已经失去思考能力的丸井下意识就按照对方要求的那样做了。

有些急切的做完了扩张，木手扶着自己还挺立着的性器一点点埋进了对方的身体。完全进入的那一刹那，双方都发出了一声喟叹。

木手稳了稳呼吸，一只手把丸井绑住的双手按在对方头顶，另一只手拍了拍他绷紧的大腿根：  
“丸井君，放松点，有点紧”  
丸井抬起含着水汽的眸子瞪了过去，殊不知在对方眼里此时和勾引没什么两样。木手顿了顿，手上用了些力气把丸井的腿掰开，干脆地抽送了起来。  
丸井的声音逐渐拔高，从最开始呻吟到哭腔再到有些喑哑的呜咽。木手被他软糯的嗓音挠地心痒，脑子里只剩下最原始的欲望，也顾不上控制自己的力气，只一味的大力冲撞丸井软的像棉花糖的身体。  
丸井股间粘腻的厉害，被木手性器带出来的液体三番五次的重新覆盖在皮肤上，使得肉体碰撞的声音显得格外明显。木手似乎被这种声音刺激的兴奋，更卖力的朝丸井身体里顶去。  
“啊……奇天烈……不…啊…行了……”  
木手对丸井带着讨饶的语气置之不理，把手指伸进丸井的嘴里模拟着交合的动作，手指很快就占满了丸井甜腻的唾液。  
和下半身的激烈动作完全不同，木手慢条斯理的抽出手指，动作轻柔的从丸井的锁骨划到小腹，沿途留下一道亮晶晶的痕迹。  
最后手指上移，在丸井心脏的地方描绘了一个风筝的形状。

丸井无力地随着木手的动作摆动，早就喊不出声音只能大口的喘气。感觉到木手猛然加快的动作，丸井挣扎着用还绑在一起的双手撩开木手搭在眼前的刘海。  
眼镜和脱下的衣服一起，早就不知道被扔在了哪个地方，但射出来的那一刻，木手还是清楚看见了丸井紫水晶一般的眼里倒映出的自己。  
——他从不知道自己的目光可以这样眷恋。

5.  
伴随着高潮和绵长的吻结束，丸井再也没有多余的力气，双眼无神的躺在沙发上放空。木手给他简单擦了擦，又像照顾小孩一样哄着丸井把衣服一件件穿好，看着丸井有些怨念的眼神，没忍住又亲了上去。  
“唔唔唔——” 丸井慌乱的把他推开，声音嘶哑的不像话，“不行了不行了绝对不可以了”  
木手轻笑，揉了揉对方乱糟糟的红发：“遵命，那请问我们可以回家了吗丸井大人？”  
“路上我要买蛋糕。”  
“没问题，” 木手答应着把丸井抱起来，“丸井君想买多少就买多少。”

END.


End file.
